For The First Time
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Set in their seventh year, a series of stories where James and Lily explore the mysteries of their sexual sides. Young love can be both awkward and magical in more than one way. WARNING: SMUT
1. The Shrieking Shack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**WARNING: SMUT! If you don't wish to read it, then don't read it. I've gotten some nasty reviews about writing smut in the past even though I clearly warn about it. Once again, if you don't want to read about sex, don't read any further!**

* * *

"Isn't this place supposed to be haunted?" Lily asked, clutching James's hand as he pulled her down towards the shrieking shack after a long night in The Three Broomsticks.

"Why? Scared, Evans?" James flashed her a grin, happy that he finally got her away from the crowd. He had a couple of butterbeers in his pocket to warm them up from the cool November air.

"No!" Lily snorted. "And we've been dating for a month now, James, I think I've told you to call me Lily."

"Of course, Lily. It's a lovely name for a lovely girl." He winked. "Lily, Lily, Lily."

"Well don't overuse it!" Lily laughed, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Hurry up then! It's bloody freezing out!"

"Of course, love." James nodded, immediately shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around Lily's shoulders. He dropped her hand and moved a loose board out of the way of the door. "After you, m'lady."

"James…" Lily said softly, smiling at him. "Every time I say I'm cold, you don't have to give me your bloody jacket! You'll freeze!"

"Better me than you." He said quite seriously, moving the board back to the doorway and taking her hand again. "Honestly Lily, I don't mind." He winked, kissing her knuckles. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Lily nodded, smiling up at him before looking around. "Wow…"

"It's quite a mess, eh?" James chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair out of habit. He was beginning to wonder why he brought her here. Well of course he knew why, he wanted to tell her what he was. What he came here and did every month, she already knew about Remus—she figured that out on her own, clever girl—but he wasn't sure how to tell her about himself… "We don't have to stay if you don't wan—"

"It's _beautiful_!" Lily said seriously, turning to grin at him. She glanced around the living area, antique furniture decorated the room, half covered in sheets and dust. A beautiful fireplace sat against the wall, with candles decorating the mantel. "I mean, sure, it's a bit broken up, but it's still beautiful!"

James let out a sigh of relief, watching as she let go of his hand and fumbled for her wand. He smiled as she danced around the room, repairing the broken furniture and chandelier that hung above an old rug. Though he knew it would all break again in a few days time, he couldn't help but admire her beauty as she lit the candles and the fireplace—her long red hair swept messily across her face from the wind; her bright green eyes sparkled as she looked around the room, obviously pleased with her work. He just couldn't help himself and blurted out, "Merlin, I love you, Lily."

"What?" Lily spun around, her cheeks still flushed from the cold.

James wasn't sure anyone could be anymore beautiful than Lily. "I…er…I said I love you, Lily." He blushed slightly, looking at her from across the room. "I, James Potter, am madly in love with you, Lily Evans."

"James…I.." Lily started, but James cut her off.

"I always have been, Lils. Everyone knows it… You don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same, I just…I needed to say it. You're perfect." James shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the newly cleaned floor.

"James…" Lily walked over to him."I love you too." She tilted his chin so he looked into her eyes. "I really do."

"That's excellent." James perked up, grinning now. "Because I love you too."

"You've already said that!" Lily laughed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know! And I'll never not say it again! I'm going to say it all the time, Lils! I love you!" He grinned, picking her up and spinning her around. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He kissed her cheek, carrying her over to the couch and setting her on his lap as he sat down.

"I love you too, you git!" Lily laughed, straddling his legs. "Now, shut up and snog your girlfriend!"

"Gladly." James wiggled his eyebrows at her, leaning in and gently kissing her lips.

"_That,_" Lily smirked against James's lips. "Is not a snog, and you know it." She grinned, pulling away slightly and pressing him to lay flat on his back. "Now, I'll show you how to do it proper."

"Is that so?" James chuckled, raising his eyebrows as Lily laid on top of him, pressing herself in _certain_ places. He let out a low breath, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist.

"Mhmm…" Lily smirked, settling herself on top of James. She leaned in, pressing her lips fiercely to his and sliding her tongue across his lips.

James groaned slightly, opening his mouth and gently stroking the bit of skin between Lily's shirt and skirt. He sucked in her tongue, letting her explore every inch of his mouth. Sure, they had snogged before, but this was different somehow. He gasped slightly as Lily pressed into his manhood again, feeling harder than ever.

Lily gently nipped at James's bottom lip, not really paying attention to his hard on. Of course she noticed it, but he had them before and she wasn't really sure what to do about it. She had never done anything like that before.

"Lily…" James groaned a bit louder, pulling away and gasping as he came in his pants. His cheeks flushed bright red and he turned, burying his face in the couch cushion. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

Lily pulled away, slightly shocked. She couldn't help herself but laugh. "James…" She giggled. "It's all right, really." She placed a hand on his chest, sitting up on his thighs.

James groaned loudly, not moving from his spot on the couch. "This is embarrassing…" He mumbled into the cushion.

"James…" Lily laughed, gently stroking his hair. "It's fine… Flattering, actually. I mean…I never really thought about _helping_, but I think…I think I'm ready."

"What? Are… are you sure?" James moved his head out from under the cushion and looking up at her, still blushing slightly.

"Yeah…" Lily nodded, biting her lip and blushing a bit. "I mean, if you are…"

"Trust me, I'm completely ready…" He glanced down at his pants and blushed again.

Lily laughed again and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. She blushed again, sliding her hand on top of his pants.

"Lily…" James gasped, growing hard at her touch.

"Is that al lright?" Lily asked worriedly, pulling her hand back.

"Oh! It's excellent…" James blushed, leaning up and kissing her gently.

Lily nodded and took a deep breath, biting her lip and unbuttoning his pants, sliding her hand inside his boxers. She gently wrapped her fingers around his cock, looking up into James's eyes and giving it a slight tug. "How's that?" She asked nervously.

"Bloody hell, it's perfect..." James groaned, thrusting his hips up towards her hand and blushing slightly. "Sorry..." He murmured.

"It's fine..." Lily giggled slightly, sliding her hand up and down his cock, squeezing slightly. "Am I doing all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Merlin, Lils." James breathed, moaning softly. "You're a natural, don't worry..." He whimpered. "Would you mind going a bit faster?" He blushed slightly.

"Oh! Of course!" Lily nodded, blushing and stroking a bit faster. "Like that?"

"Yeah..." James nodded, moaning a bit louder. "I'm close, Lils..." he moaned, shutting his eyes.

Lily nodded, stroking faster and leaning down to kiss him. She tugged on his cock, giving it a small squeeze as an experiment and bit his lip gently.

"Oh, Lily..." James moaned, coming on her hand. "Thanks..." He breathed.

Lily blushed slightly, she had never so much as seen a guy naked before and here she was getting her boyfriend off. She pulled her hand out of his pants, looking at her sticky hand. Unsure of what to do with it, she brought it to her lips and licked it off.

James's eyebrows shot up at this, his girlfriend just got him off and here she was _licking_ his come off her hand. "Merlin, you're sexy..." James murmured, leaning up and kissing her cheek.

"Is that sexy?" Lily asked, blushing slightly and finishing licking off her hand.

"Most definitely." James sat up, pulling Lily onto his lap. "I believe I owe you a favor in return..." He smirked, gently tracing circles on her thigh.

"I mean, I s'pose you can...If you want..." Lily turned bright red, shivering at his touch.

"I think I owe you that." James kissed her cheek, sliding his hand up her skirt. "If that's alright with you..."

"Yes!" Lily said almost too quickly, blushing and saying, "Er..yes...definitely..."

James chuckled and hooked his fingers into her knickers, tugging them down and raising an eyebrow at the thin, lacy material halfway down her leg. "A thong, Evans? No wonder you're cold." He further studied them, feeling turned on by the scent of her heat, noticing a wet spot. "Am I turning you on?" He whispered into her ear.

"Y-yes...can it, Potter..." Lily shivered, blushing madly.

James grinned to himself, brushing his fingers against her pussy lips and trailing kisses from her ear down to her neck. He gently pushed his middle finger into the center of her heat.

Lily gasped, letting out a soft moan and clutching James's back. "Godric, James...Yes..." She breathed.

James smirked against her neck, chuckling softly as he pressed his finger further into her center. "How's that, Lils?"

"Excellent, bloody excellent..." She moaned, arching her back and tilting her head back so he had better access to suck on her neck. "Right there..." she shivered, clutching his shirt tightly.

James gently bit at her neck, sliding in another finger and rubbing faster. He nearly came again as she started to grind her hips against his fingers. "Merlin, Lils..." he moaned, curling his fingers inside her.

"Oh, James!" Lily gasped. "I think I'm gunna...I'm going to..."

"Going to what?" James grinned, stroking his fingers inside her faster. "Come on, Lily. Come for me..." He breathed against her ear, letting his breath tickle her ear and neck.

"Godric, James!" Lily called out, feeling at a new high as fluids ran through her body and she reached her orgasm, coming all over his hand. She arched her back, breathing ragged as she came down.

James reveled in her beauty, watching as she clutched the couch and his shirt, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. He licked his lips, still gently pumping his fingers as she came down from her orgasm. He kissed her cheek and pulled out his fingers, licking them off and letting out a soft moan at the taste. "I love you..." He breathed, leaning in to kiss her lips.

"I love you too." Lily smiled, kissing him gently. "It's getting late, think we should head back?"

"Yeah. I know a short cut." James smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple and helping her right her knickers before fixing his own pants up. He held her hand again, leading her back up the castle and to the Head's dormitories.

* * *

**Author's Note: I got the idea from this post on tumblr: post/68524557733/deceptiveserenade Basically they wanted James and Lily to both be new to all sexual experiences and sort of figure it all out together. So I decided to start out with this. I hope you all liked it! I'll be writing more chapters soon! :) Reviews please**!


	2. On A Night's Patrol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Patrols are bloody terrible!" Lily groaned as she and James made their way through the fourth floor on a rainy Monday night.

"Ah, they're not so bad." James grinned, strategically walking a few steps behind Lily. "I get to do them with my beautiful girlfriend." He winked.

"I s'pose it's not so bad doing them with you, but you do walk rather slow..." Lily laughed.

"If you knew why I walk slow, you'd think I was a bloody genius." James chuckled, grabbing Lily around the waist and pressing her against the wall.

"All right then, why is it that you walk so slow? Enlighten me." Lily raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up into his eyes.

"So I can watch you walk. I swear you sway your hips like that to drive me mad, Lily." James breathed, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Well..." Lily smirked, kissing him quickly. "That depends. Does it work?"

"Why don't you tell me?" James grinned, shifting slightly and pressing his growing boner into her thigh.

Lily let out a soft moan and blushed, smirking up at James and grabbing his hands. "Come on, then."

"Where are we going?" James asked curiously as Lily pulled him along. He smirked as she pulled him into an empty classroom and locked the door. "Horny, Evans?"

"Oh shut up, James." Lily snorted, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up. "Like you aren't." She breathed against his lips, starting to kiss him fiercely.

James groaned slightly, lifting Lily up and helping her wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed into her heat, grabbing her bum to hold her steady.

"James..." Lily gasped, throwing her head back.

"Yes, Lily?" James murmured against her cheek, trailing kisses down to her neck. He flicked his tongue across her skin, biting gently and sucking on a sweet spot.

"Merlin, that's good..." Lily moaned, clutching his back and pressing closer to his cock. "James..." She whimpered, grinding her hips against his.

"Lily..." James groaned, pulling away from her neck and clutching her bum, trying to press her closer. "You're gunna make me...unghh..." James moaned, blushing slightly as he came in his pants again.

"Jamess..." Lily whimpered again, grinding herself against him faster. "I need, I need you..."

James grinned slightly, forgetting the sticky mess in his pants as he carried her over to the professor's desk, clearing everything off with a swipe of his hand and laying her back flat across it.

"What're you doing?" Lily breathed as he pulled away, kissing her gently on the lips once again.

"Just a little experiment." James winked at her, hiking up her skirt and moving it out of his way. He took a moment to revel at the sight of her-cheeks flushed with excitement, her skirt hiked up to where he could just see a bit of her stomach above her knickers, her bloody knickers soaked with her juices for him. He hooked his thumbs in either side of her thong, slowly pulling it down and revealing a beautiful sight. He moaned softly, growing hard again as he tossed her knickers to the side, gently tracing the patch of auburn curls shaped into a triangle leading to her entrance. "You're gorgeous, Lils." He murmured, getting on his knees in front of the desk and kissing up her thighs. He shivered at the sweet aroma coming from her heat as he inched closer to her beautiful swollen pink lips.

"James..." Lily moaned, blushing slightly. She was embarrassed for him to see her down _there_, but at the same time she was too caught up in the moment to care much. "Please..." She whimpered.

James groaned again, feeling extremely turned on by Lily's whimpers and her scent, but for now he wanted to focus on Lily-he could have a wank later if need be. He placed one last kiss on her thigh before moving up to her entrance, slowly licking his tongue across her pussy lips.

"Oh _god_, James!" Lily moaned loudly, immediately sliding her hands into his hair.

James moaned softly, bringing up at hand and spreading her lips with two fingers, sliding his tongue as far into her pussy as it would go. With the level of noise Lily was making, he silently hoped no one would pass by. He was starting to wonder if they should have put a silencing spell on the room before they started, but he was too busy right now to care much. He glanced up at her, diving his tongue in and out quickly, watching her facial expressions. When he glasses started to fog up, he quickly pulled them off and tossed them to Merlin knows where.

"Right there, James...yes...oh I'm so close!" Lily moaned, tugging at his hair and squirming beneath him. "Faster...yes. I'm so close!"

James looked up at her dazedly, unable to believe that _he_ was causing Lily to make all of this noise. And _he_ was actually on his knees, his tongue deep in her heat making her approach her orgasm. He slid his middle finger in along with his tongue, sliding his tongue over her clit repeatedly.

"_Yes_...that's it, James! Oh...f-_fuck!_" Lily moaned, pulling his hair and reaching her orgasm.

James smirked, getting harder than ever at her last words, lapping up the last of her juices and getting a last look at her nakedness before standing back up. "Did Lily Evans just _cuss_?" He acted shocked.

"Oh shut up..." Lily mumbled, blushing furiously, still laying in her same position to catch her breath. "Lily Evans doesn't normally dry hump her boyfriend or have his face up her skirt either..." She pointed out.

"Well you should definitely do those more often." James winked at her, eyeing her up and down. "And the cussing was sexy. And this..." He brushed his fingers along the triangle patch of pubic hair. "Is _really_ sexy. Merlin, Lils." James moaned softly, brushing his hand against his cock through his pants to relieve some tension.

"Really?" Lily blushed, sitting up and watching him curiously.

James nodded. "Merlin, yes." He breathed, looking at her exposed pussy again. "Your smell and taste is wonderful...anytime you want me to do that, just ask. I'll be glad to." He said seriously.

"Yeah?" Lily asked, sliding off the desk. "Good to know." She leaned up, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. She winked, sliding down his body and grabbing his belt.

"Lils, you don't have to..." James moaned softly, watching her carefully.

"But I want to." Lily winked up at him, fumbling over his buckle on his pants. "Come on..." She mumbled, growing frustrated at the belt.

"Here, Lils." James chuckled nervously, undoing his belt for her. "Er...do you know where my glasses are? I'd really like to see this..." He blushed slightly.

"Of course." Lily giggled, looking around. "Here." She bent over, reaching for them.

James could barely make out the shape of her arse as her skirt lifted, he squinted and moaned, gently caressing his cock through his pants.

"Don't start without me!" Lily scolded, handing him his glasses. "This is my job!"

"Sorry, love." James's face turned completely red, putting his glasses in place and looking down at her. "I'm ready whenever you are." He winked, running a hand through his hair.

Lily nodded and took a deep breath, unbuttoning James's pants and tugging them down.

James let out a sigh of relief as a large amount of pressure was relieved from his pants being pulled down. "You don't have to if you don't want to..." James reminded her, stroking her hair out of her face.

"I know, love. I'm beginning to think you don't want me to suck you off.." Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, no! Of course I do!" James said quickly, blushing slightly.

"That's what I thought." Lily smirked up at him, feeling a bit nervous as she pulled down his boxers to unveil what lays beneath.

James suddenly blushed madly, feeling extremely self-conscious of his manhood. Suddenly afraid of what she would think of him, was he too small for her? Too big? Does it look weird?

"Bloody hell..." Lily said softly, grabbing a hold of his manhood and looking it over. She had never seen one before, but she certainly didn't expect it to be this large.

_Oh no!_ James thought nervously. _She hates it!_ "I-I'm sorry..." James mumbled, his face completely red as he leaned down to pick up his boxers from around his ankles.

"No!" Lily said quickly, grabbing his wrists to stop him. "It's nothing bad, James. I was just a bit shocked. I've never seen..." She gestured towards his cock.

James nodded in understanding, feeling extremely relieved. "Oh." was all he could manage to say.

Lily giggled and bit her lip, looking up at him and blushing slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, but h-how... how big is it?" She asked softly, blushing madly and feeling stupid after asking the question.

James grinned slightly, his confidence coming back to him. "Nine inches." He said cooly, winking down at her.

"Oh..." Lily giggled, scooting up closer. "All right, are you ready?" She asked, a bit nervous.

"Whenever you are, love." James smiled, brushing his hand through her red mess of hair and winking at her. "Love you, Lils."

"I love you too." Lily smiled, leaning in and kissing the tip of his cock. James groaned and she grinned, pleased that she made him make that noise. She thought back to the tips that Marlene gave her, and even the ones Sirius told her, even though she thought he did that just to embarrass her. She looked up into James's eyes and winked, slowly sliding her tongue down his manhood and across his balls.

"G-Godric, Lily..." James groaned again, shivering and grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Lily smirked and playfully danced her tongue in swirls across his balls, sucking carefully and planting a kiss on each one before licking all the way back up to the tip of his cock.

James thought he was about to blow his load again, just watching her lick him like that. He shut his eyes for a moment to regain his strength, but quickly opened them again, not wanting to miss her start to suck him off. He moaned softly, watching her lock eyes with him as she toyed with his cock like that... He could even see in her shirt a bit.

Lily took a deep breath and winked at James again, opening her mouth and sliding it over the tip of his long cock. She remembered Marlene telling her to breathe through her nose and squeeze her thumb so she would have less of a chance at gagging. She locked eyes with James, slowly pumping her mouth up and down on his cock and using one hand to toy with and massage his balls.

"Bloody hell, Lily..." James groaned, not looking away from the unbelievable sight in front of him. "How are you so good at this?" He moaned.

Lily just winked at him in reply, starting to pick up speed as she sucked on his cock.

"Lily, I'm gunna come..." James moaned, gripping her hair and resisting the urge to thrust his hips into her mouth.

_Pull back and sit on your knees in front of him. And don't forget what to say._ Lily remembered Sirius and Marlene's words clearly as she pulled back from his manhood and sat on her knees in front of James. "Come on my face, James." Lily said in a sultry voice, feeling a bit silly and blushing slightly.

James's jaw dropped at his girlfriend's sexy words and his hand quickly fell to his cock, stroking at a quick speed and aiming his cock at her face. d

Lily winked at James, opening her mouth slightly like she was told, pleased that she was doing a good job at turning James on.

"You're so sexy, Lily..." James moaned, watching her carefully as he stroked his cock. He could just see a glimpse of her pubic hair underneath her skirt, smirking as he blew his load onto her face. James's jaw dropped again at what he saw next, feeling his cock twitch once more.

Lily moaned softly, scooping up the cum with one hand and pushing it into her mouth, while the other hand was buried inside her skirt. "That was fun." Lily winked at James, standing up once she was all cleaned up. "Are you hard again?" She smirked.

James blushed slighlty and cleared his throat. "I don't think there's ever going to be a time when I'm not hard, Lily dear. Not when you keep doing extremely sexy things." He moaned softly, remembering the sight he had just saw as he pulled up his pants and boxers. "Don't forget your knickers." He lifted them up for her.

"Nah, keep 'em." Lily winked at James, fixing her hair. "As a memory of your first blow job."

"Fucking hell, Lily." James shook his head, kissing her cheek and shoving he thong into his pocket. "You're the sexiest, most perfect girlfriend ever." He said seriously.

"Thanks, love." Lily grinned, kissing him gently on the lips. "Let's finish patrols, yeah? Then we might be able to fit in a snog in the Head's Common Room before we head up to bed."

"Sounds excellent." James grinned, holding open the door for her. "After you, love."

"You just want to look at my bum again." Lily laughed, walking out the door.

"Hell yeah, I do." James chuckled. "You know me so well."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I already have an idea for the next chapter but I don't know when I'll be posting. I have exams next week and I have a few other fics that I've been neglecting. Reviews please! :) **


	3. Magic in the Classroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

James yawned and pushed his glasses up on his nose as Professor Binns droned on and on about the founders of Hogwarts once again. He could nearly quote the entire speech, and didn't see the point of coming to class-but of course as Head Boy he "had to set a good example for the other students" as Lily would say. He glanced over at her and smiled. She had the same look of boredom upon her face and thought she looked completely adorable. He glanced down, noticing that two of her top buttons on her shirt opened and he could just make out the top of her left breast...

Lily sat there, doodling on her forgotten notes and resting her head in her hand. She glanced over at James and followed his eyes, blushing at first. Then, she suddenly had an idea how to make the lesson a bit more interesting. She glanced at the clock, noting that they had about forty minutes left and noticed that most of the students were asleep or nearly there. She winked at James and scribbled a note on her parchment, hiding it from James's view.

"What are you doing?" James whispered, trying to peak over at her parchment.

"Just wait!" Lily giggled quietly, pushing him back before carefully folding the note and sliding it over to James.

'_I'm not wearing any knickers. X ~L'_

James's eyebrows shot up and he rubbed his eyes before rereading the note twice and glancing at Lily's skirt. He felt his cock twitch and quickly scribbled back a reply.

'_Are you suggesting we skip class? I thought that was setting a bad example... Actually, that's a great idea! X ~J'_

_'I'm not suggesting we skip class, but I know how we can make it a bit more interesting... XX ~L'_

_'Oh?...And how is that? XXX ~J'_

_'Just exactly that, love. Sex. XXXX~L' _

_'In CLASS? XXX ~A very excited and confused J'_

Lily didn't write a reply, but only smirked at James and quietly scooted her chair closer to his. She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh-occasionally brushing it over his cock and leaning up and kissing his cheek as she pretended to take notes with her free hand.

"Lily..." James hissed, clenching a hand into a fist to keep from moaning. "Don't think I can get any harder here..."

"Is that a challenge?" Lily raised an eyebrow, smirking as she moved her hand to her skirt and lifting it up so James could see that she really wasn't wearing any knickers.

"W-where are your knickers?" James whispered, letting out a faint moan at the sight. He could smell the sweet scent, drifting up to his nose.

"Didn't put any on today..." Lily winked, turning her lower half so he could see her slide a finger in her center. She moaned softly before pulling it out and moving it back to unbutton James's pants. "Only fair..." She whispered.

"L-Lily..." James whimpered, blushing slightly. "Someone could see..."

"No one's going to see." Lily caught his lips in a quick kiss, pulling his cock from his boxers.

"What's gotten into you?" James stared at her in shock.

"Well... I've been reading couple of..erm..._books_ and I dunno. I thought you'd like this." Lily blushed, her hand wrapped around his cock gently.

"Bloody hell, don't get me wrong. I _love _this. But you! You're little miss perfect Head Girl that follows all the rules." James smirked. "Pretty sure this is against the rules...It's _sexy!"_

Lily smirked and kissed him gently, stroking his cock slowly to tease him. "Maybe I'm not _that_ innocent..." She winked at him.

James stared at her in shock, he was starting to believe it himself. "Faster?" He begged, looking into her big, green eyes.

"I think you have to put in a little effort yourself, Potter, if you want to start giving requests." Lily smirked mischievously, flicking her eyes down to where her lower half was exposed and her skirt scrunched up.

"Oh!" James said almost too eagerly, sliding his hand up her thigh and brushing his finger against her entrance.

"Come on..." Lily breathed, tugging on his cock and stroking a bit faster.

James smirked, realizing he now had just as much control as his girlfriend, slipping two fingers into her heat. He let out a soft moan, thinking about how his cock would feel inside her, though he knew he would wait until the end of the world if that's what Lily wanted. _  
_

"Godric, James, your fingers feel so good..." Lily gasped quietly, pumping her hand faster along the length of his cock. She noted that he was close to coming and smirked, lowering her head and moving her hand.

"What are you...Lily!" He gasped, glancing around to make sure no one noticed his girlfriend's head in his lap as she started sucking him off. "You're naughty, Evans." He mumbled, sliding his free hand over her bare arse and giving it a squeeze as he came in her mouth. "Fucking hell..." He hissed as she righted his pants.

Soon Lily came as well, kissing James on the cheek in thanks and fixing her skirt. "That was an interesting lesson, yeah?" She asked as class was dismissed and she gathered her things.

"Yeah." James agreed, still wide eyed from the events he just partook in. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Once or twice." Lily smirked, kissing him gently on the lips and leading him to the great hall.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter and I apologize, but I'd like to let you all know that I'll be participating in 12 days of Smutmas on Tumblr. It's hosted by Jilykinkmeme and LemonsforLimes. So I'll be posting those stories soon. I know it doesn't start until the 25th, but I'm really eager to get started with my writing and I might publish them on here sooner. **

**Let me know if you have any requests for this fic though! Reviews would be ****lovely **


End file.
